Keputusan
by chiaki arishima
Summary: keputusan antara kemenangan atau kebahagiaan, sasuke harus memilih satu diantara dua pilihan. kebahagiaan yang baru ia dapatkan atau kemenangan untuk keuasaan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

ruang gelap yang dibantu cahaya remang-remang menambah kesan seram bagi seseorang yang akan memasukinya. Tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk dapat mengintip apa yang terjadi didalamnya, kecuali kita dapat masuk ke pintu yang didesain khusus menggunakan kode dimana hanya orang tertentu saja yang tahu apa kuncinya.

Beberapa orang berseragam putih berbaris rapi berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan rahasia itu. Salah satu dari mereka memencet beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dengan segera mereka memasuki ruangan yang gelap, tanpa cahaya terangpun mereka sudah hafal dimana jalan yang harus mereka lalui tanpa terbentur barang disekitarnya.

Disana terdapat beberapa tabung yang menjulang tinggi sepanjang dua meter berisikan tubuh manusia yang dibalut kimono putih mata mereka yang masih terpenjam tertanda jika mereka masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"sudah saatnya kita mengeluarkan mereka tuan" ujar salah seorang dari mereka

"hn segera aktifkan mereka" jawab sang ketua

"tabung satu aktif, dua aktif, tiga aktif, empat aktif, lima aktif, enam aktif"

Mereka mulai membuka matanya perlahan lahan

nit nit nit

suara tanda bahwa tabung akan segera dibuka satu persatu dari mereka keluar dengan gagahnya. Namun….

"kenapa nomor tujuh tidak daktifkan?" Tanya sang ketua

"ma-maaf Tuan tapi nomor tujuh tidak dibutuhkan, kita hanya perlu enam manusia buatan. Karena itu saya akan segera membuangnya"

"jangan segera aktifkan dia" sang ketua menatapnya tajam

"ta-tapi tu-tuan….

"aku yang memprogamkannya dan menciptakannya kan. Karena itu hak yang kumiliki juga ada. Segera aktifkan ada tugas yang kuberikan untuknya jauh lebih penting dari bertempur"

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia tak pernah lelah untuk membuat sebuah pertempuran antar Negara baik melalui tekhnologi ataupun perang. Seperti Negara Konoha dan Suna tak habis-habisnya mereka bertempur untuk membuktikan siapakah yang layak menjadi nomor satu.

Hanya karena cerita lama yang menyebabkan permusuhan sampai ke zaman modern ini. Mengkisahkan dua pangeran yang merebutkan wanita desa karena kecantikannya bak malaikat putih yang suci.

Dalam zaman yang serba canggih ini tidak ada yang mengalah untuk sekedarnya hidup damai tanpa peperangan. Satu wilayah yang dimana untuk menilai dua Negara tersebut dari kemajuan tekhnologi perang sampai kekuatan otot sekalipun. Jika salah satu dari mereka menang yang kalah harus membayar setengah dari kekayaan Negara dan jika Negara yang kalah turut menurut Negara tersebut harus mau untuk ddiperbudak oleh Negara yang menang.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang difikirkan Sasuke ketika ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengatifkan N-7 ini. ketika sebuah mimpi yang selalu muncul selama seminggu belakangan mempertemukan kepada seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Karena itu ia membentuk wajah manusia buatannya sesuai apa yang diimpikannya. Tidak seperti yang lain yang di programkan untuk berperang. N-7 ini ia ciptakan karena sesuai karakter wanita yang ia cintai seorang yang memiliki kahangatan ya.. dialah ibu yang selama ini ia rinduhkan.

"kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membuat manusia yang tak berguna"

"diamlah sugetsu. Dan segera panggilkan N-7 kesini" perintahnya

"huh kau ini bisanya memerintah"

"jangan banyak bicara ini sudah menjadi tugasmu"

"baik baik"

Sugetsu melangkah pergi keluar ruangan kerja sasuke dan segera memanggil apa yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya itu. Tak berlangsung lama datang gadis cantik berkimono putih yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sang ketua.

"a-ada apa tuan memanggil saya" suara yang lembut membuat sasuke tertegun pas seperti seseorang yang ada di mimpinya.

"hn duduklah"

Kenapa Sasuke yang memiliki sifat dingin bisa membuat manusia yang memiliki kepribadian hangat?

Ya itu karena ia membuatnya benar benar dengan hatinya yang tulus tidak seperti manusia buatan yang lain yang ia buat karena mementingkan ego kemenangan, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan.

"kau adalah manusia buatan yang disisakan. Aku membuatmu karena kau memiliki tugas bukan untuk bertarung melainkan mendampingiku untuk menjadi asisten pribadi. Memenuhi segala kebutuhan yang kuperlukan kau harus ada jika aku benar-benar tak memiliki pegangan mengerti!" sahutnya penjang lebar

"ba-baik tuan" gadis ini tidak bisa menolak apa yang sudah diperintahkan tuannya karena sudah menjadi tugas seorang manusia buatan. Tugas yang di berikannya tidaklah sulit namun suatu saat nanti ia akan menyadari bahwa tugas ini lebih berat dibanding rekannya yanjg lain.

"panggil aku sasuke dan namamu adalah hinata"

.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika banyak terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan karena saya author baru disini. Selebihnya tolong di review ^^

romance-nya ada di chap. depan sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya…

"sudah saatnya kita mengeluarkan mereka tuan" ujar salah seorang dari mereka

"hn segera aktifkan mereka" jawab sang ketua

"kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membuat manusia yang tak berguna"

"diamlah sugetsu. Dan segera panggilkan N-7 kesini" perintahnya

"panggil aku sasuke dan namamu adalah hinata"

.

.

.

Uchiha Technology, suatu perusahaan yang membuat tekhnologi modern. Satu diantaranya adalah JINKO yang artinya manusia buatan dalam bahasa jepang(saya translate dari loh hahaha…). Sasuke salah satu penerus generasi ke-3 dalam pembuatan JINKO ini. Sudah banyak Negara yang mengakui kemampuan produk Uchiha Technology yang memang memiliki kualitas dunia.

Dahulu pemerintah Konoha memanfaatkan prestasi yang dimiliki dalam Negerinya, memberikan perintah untuk pembuatan JINKO untuk bisa mengalahkan Negara Suna sampai detik ini Uchiha Technology masih dipercaya dalam pembuatan JINKO.

Dua Negara yang tak pernah mau terkalahkan. Berbagai upaya untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Duel JINKO yang dimana pertempuran antara sesama manusia buatan yang memiliki kekuatan dan alat kecanggihan yang modern. Konoha selalu menang dalam pertempuran Duel JINKO ini.

Sasuke dipercaya untuk memimpin dalam pembuatan JINKO, kecerdasan diatas rata-rata ini tidak diragukan lagi dalam soal technology. Prinsip yang dimiliki dan dibangun di klan ini yang membuat Sasuke sehebat ini "kekuatan untuk kemenangan, kepuasan untuk kehancuran"

Sasuke tidak mengenal bermain, entah itu game atau bersosialisasi sekalipun, karena itu tidaklah banyak teman yang dimilikinya. Klan yang menuntutnya menjadi seseorang yang berguna bukan hanya meraih kebahagiaan sesaat namun kemenangan atas kepuasan. Kepercayaan pemerintah yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru, jika ia bisa membuat untuk perang kenapa tidak dengan membuat seorang teman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dulu ketika ibunya hidup Sasuke mengerti kelembutan dan kasih sayang, semua pudar seketika ketika ibunya jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Tidak ada seseorang yang akan membelanya, tidak ada seseorang yang akan menyayanginya, tidak ada seseorang yang akan membelai rambutnya lembut ketika ia sulit untuk tertidur.

Sering kali ia memimpikan seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya senyum lembut, mata ungu pucat yang memancarkan kehangatan, rambut blueberry panjang menjuntai kebawah dan aura yang positif yang membuat Sasuke nyaman berada disisinya.

Ketika ia tengah ditugaskan oleh ketua untuk membuat JINKO yang berjumlah enam ia memutuskan untuk membuat satu lagi, figure seorang gadis yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Dengan daya ingat yang luar biasa Sasuke mempu membuat fisik yang sesuai dengan gadis itu dan untuk sifatnya ia ingin buatan kali ini mirip seperti ibunya, memberi kehidupan dulu yang sudah ia lupakan.

Manusia buatan yang memang mirip secara fisik dari organ dalam sampai kulit yang memang asli diambil dari manusia yang sudah mati. Manusia buatan bukanlah robot yang tak memiliki organ dalam. JINKO hanya mampu diprogramkan oleh sang pencipta dan akan mati jika ia di non-aktifkan. Mereka juga memililiki kelemahan karena mereka hanya manusia buatan jadi mereka tidak pernah tidur layaknya menusia normal lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke Sa-sasuke" suara itu begitu lembut mengalun di telinganya bagai angin pantai yang bertiup hangat. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum dalam buaian mimpinya

Hinata yang berdiri disampinya tengah membangunkan seseorang yang memang dari tadi hanya memanggil namanya saja, heran dengan sikap tuannya yang tak beranjak bangun tapi malah mengeratkan selimutnya dan masih berada di alam mimpi yang tak ia ketahui.

Dengan keberanian Hinata mendekat keranjang Sasuke dan monggoyangkan bahunya pelan.

_Didalam jarak yang tak jauh Sasuke melihat seorang yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya, bukan dia bukan Hinata tapi…. Seseorang sudah lama ia rinduhkan._

"_Sasuke Sa-sasuke" suara lembut itu berasal dari ibu batin Sasuke_

"_Oka-san apakah itu kau" Tanya Sasuke pelan_

_Sasuke melangkah lebih maju lagi demi melihat wajah seseorang itu dan kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya perlahan-lahan hilang senyum sasuke berkembang. Namun ketika ia mulai mendekat seorang wanita itu menjauh. Tangan Sasuke terulur dan menangkap tangan hangat ibunya segera ia mendekap hangat Oka-sannya agar tidak menjauh lagi_

"Aaaaa" pekik Hinata pelan

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putihnya. Sasuke tengah memeluknya erat menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam sela lehernya. Dengan kaku dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Jantungnya berpacu cepat layaknya seorang pelari maraton tengah berlomba.

"SASUKE" teriaknya kencang dia tak mau berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dekat.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh" teriak Sasuke kencang tanpa sengaja ia mendorong Hinata, efek yang timbul juga ia rasakan ketika ia juga terjatuh ke bawah samping kanan tempat tidurnya sedangkan Hinata terjatuh di sisi kirinya.

"Aduh"

Dengan cepat Sasuke sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Segeralah ia bangkit dan menuju hinata yang tengah kesakitan. "kau tak apa" tanyanya datar

"ya a-aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke"

"hn, kalau begitu bangkitlah" perintahnya acuh. Bukannya menolong, Sasuke malah melangkah pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tinggalah Hinata sendiri menahan sakit di punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah yang megah ini nan sepi, tak jarang Hinata merasa bosan juga. Kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan hanya duduk dikamarnya, membantu mengerjakan berkas-berkas Sasuke, membuat makanan untuknya dan membangunkan ketika pagi menjelang. Sudah satu bulan ia dipekerjakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Tuannya, yang masih ia bingungngi adalah kenapa dia yang dipilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Sasuke tak pernah mau memberi alasannya dan Hinata terlalutakut untuk menanyakan perihalnya.

Krieatt,, decitan pintu bergesek. Sasuke telah usai mandi pagi keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santai, hari ini ia diberi libur karena president ingin merayakan ulang tahun Konoha. Sasuke mengajak Hinata pergi ke pameran yang ada di pusat kota.

"ayo waktu kita tidak banyak" sahutnya pergi dengan gaya yang angkuh, berjalan di depan Hinata sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

"ba-baik Sasuke" jawab Hinata

.

.

Pameran konoha sudah dipadati oleh segerombolan manusia. Tak heran jika ada anak kecil yang menangis meneriaki ibunya, namun banyak pejalan yang acuh terhadap nasib anak tersebut. Hinata merasa iba dan menghampiri anak itu.

"sudah jangan menangis" ujarnya lembut mengusap kepala anak laki-laki tersebut

"hiks..hiks…hikss aku terpisah dengan ibu"

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata

"konohamaru"

"kalau begitu kita cari ibumu sama-sama ya" konohamaru hanaya diam mengangguk.

Hinata lupa kalau ia tengah bersama Sasuke dan malah menolong anak yang tersesat. Sedangkan di satu sisi Sasuke sedang mencari-cari JINKO-nya yang entah kemana perginya

**Bersambung **…

.

.

.

Maaf ya jika kurang memuaskan lagi galau(siapa juga yang nanya huh…) ~(-,-)~~(-,-)~

**Moku-Chan****, ****UL-chan**: Hmmm..hm…hm…. disini sudah aku jelaskan apa tujuan Sasuke membuat Hinata dan manusia buatannya. ya… karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Jika masih kurang paham nanti kujelaskan lagi deh.

**Mamoka**, **sasuhina-caem**, **Zae-Hime** : dh apdate ni

**Noella Marsha****, ****UL-chan**: terimakasih sarannya^^

Hmm.. bolehkah aku bertanya?. Adakah yang mau menjelaskan pengertian jenis2 gender itu apa, satuper satu ya..(banyak maunya ni haah)"

Selebihnya tolong di review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

sasuke terus berlari, keringat yang terus bercucuran, nafasnya terengah-engah

"Kau dimana HINATA!" ujarnya berteriak

.

Hinata menggandeng tangan kecil Konohamaru terus berjalan kesana-kemari. Sebuah suara menghentikan mereka ,memanggil nama anak kecil tersebut.

"Konohamaru!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Bukan suara perempuan dewasa yang dikiranya adalah ibu dari anak ini, melainkan suara bass seorang laki-laki.

"Kau ini dasar nakal, ibu sedari tadi mencarimu" serunya sambil menjitak kepala anak kecil yang digandeng Hinata.

Aww, ringisnya pelan

"He-hei jangan terlalu ka-kasar, kasihankan dia hanya a-anak kecil"

"eh.. Aaa maaf aku tidak tahu ada kau. Tidak masalah kepala laki-laki ini kuat. Terimakasih..ya.. sudah mau menolongnya dia memang merepotkan"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa aku senang bisa membantu"

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kakak dari anak ini." sahutnya tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku Hinata" bingung apa yang dilakukan Naruto ketika memperkenalkan diri, Hinata hanya membungkuk memberi hormat.

Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa pelan sambil mengusap leher belakangnya "Kau tidak terbiasa ya dengan perkenalan diri seperti ini"

"Ma-maf aku tidak tahu, karena ti-tidak ada yang mengajariku" Hinata malu dan menunduk kebawah

Naruto yang masih memepertahankan senyumannya mengangkat tangan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya lalu menggoyangkan pelan seperti dua orang yang bersalaman.

"Kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang mengajarimu bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan diri"

Hinata hanya diam merona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Seseorang yang jaraknya jauh dari mereka diam membisu. Melihat tingkah laku yang terjadi oleh JINKO-nya. Seharusnya dia tidak merona apalagi ia sedang memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang terdapat jantung buatan. Bukankah Hinata hanya manusia buatan tapi kenapa bisa….

"Hinata", Hinata menengok ke sebelah kanan

Ah.. ia melupakan tuannya. Karena sibuk mengurus anak kecil yang mencari ibunya tadi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam "Dari mana saja?, aku mencarimu sedaritadi. Kau itu sangat merepotkan" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Ma-maaf a-a-aku_"Hinata bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana ia sudah keburu bergeta takut.

"CUKUP!, terlalu lambat " desisnya menahan marah

" ayo pulang" Sasuke menggenggam lengan Hinata kasar. Ketika mereka melangkah pergi tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas dihentikan oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Kau ,lepaskan bocah!"

"Tidak mau kakak ini sudah menolongku kau orang jahat jangan membawanya pergi. Atau aku akan melaporkan ke polisi"

"Hei bung adikku ini benar kau jangan terlalu kasar dengan wanita" Naruto segera bertindak cepat melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam Hinata. Konohamaru juga sudah melepaskan tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Kau itu siapa. Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Kau tidak tahu aku ini Uchiha Sasuke dan perempuan yang ada di sebelahmu itu JINKO milikku"

Naruto mendengarnya kaget. Benarkah dia JINKO tapi.. tadi ia melihatnya merona. Genggaman Naruto mulai kendur. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mengembil miliknya dan pergi.

Naruto diam membatu.

"Kakak orang jahat itu membawa Kak Hinata pergi" Konohamaru menarik ujung baju Naruto. Yang hanya diam saja melihat kepergian orang jahat itu membawa Hinata pergi. Ia bingung.

.

Mobil yang sedari tadi di nyalakan Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali atau meninggalkan pameran yang ramai ini. bukankah tadi ia menyuruh Hinata untuk segera pulang?.

Pikiran Sasuke tengah berkecamuk. Masalah satu persatu muncul.

Sasuke menyesal mengucapkan kata JINKO dihadapan orang asing. Ini rahasia. Bahkan Pemerintah pun tidak tahu. Orang orang di lab pun diperintahkan Sasuke untuk diam. Karena ini larangan jika keberadaan Hinata sebagai seorang JINKO diketahui oleh pemerintah, Ia akan di bumihanguskan, atau akan dijadikan anggota perang yang seharusnya dijalankan oleh JINKO pada umumnya. Ah… sudahlah nanti saja ia urus. Tapi tadi kenapa Hinata bisa merona.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tadi berdua dengan seorang pria berambut kuning itu. Dadamu terasa sakitkah..?" sasuke mencoba bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba jantungku bedegup kencang wajahku memanas, ada perasaan senang di hatiku"

"Apa dihadapanku kau juga seperti itu?"

"hmm.. a-aku tidak me-merasakan apa-apa"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Jelas ia selalu berkata kasar, tidak lembut, selalu memerintah dan tak ramah. Tidak heran Jika Hinata juga ketakutan. Bukankah ia manusia buatan yang tidak memiliki perasaan, yah semua bisa saja terjadi tanpa terduga. Ia tidak tahu jika Hinatapun bisa memiliki perasaan. Akan kah ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Hinata bisa mencintai dirinya?. Orang yang akan selalu disampinya tersenyum untuknya hanya untuknya saja.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat album kenangan yang disimpannya sudah lama di dalam laci. Terlihat berdebu, segeralah ia meniup debu itu. Perlahan-lahan ia buka dan melihat satu per satu album dari awal. Ketika album yang menyimpan foto ibunya, ia langsung menariknya.

"Ibu aku merinduhkanmu, aku tidak tahu alasanku membuat dirinya bukan engkau. Tapi jika saja aku membuatmu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasa hangat dari seorang perempuan selainmu"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Di taruhnya kembali foto ibunya kedalam album. Melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata sudah menunggu dengan setia, diluar.

"Hari ini kita makan diluar"

"Ba-baik".p"?  
mgan yang berdansa di sana.

"bergeraklah sesuai irama"

Sasuke mengambil kedua lengan Hinata dan menarik ke belakang lehernya. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang pinggang Hinata. Keduanya saling menatap sampai Hinata benar-benar bisa merona tanpa pemaksaan, Sasuke melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Kepala Sasuke mengarah ke telinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu.

"aku tahu bagaimana membuatmu merona. Kau harus nyaman berada disampingku Hinata"

.

.

.

Malam semakin sunyi jam terus bergerak, waktu tak mau berhenti. Bulan sudah meninggi. Hinata hanya bisa diam dikamarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur layaknya manusia, yang memang dirinya bukan menusia.

Ia tidak suka malam. Membuatnya harus diam menunggu pagi. Orang-orang sudah terlelap. Merasakan sebuah mimpi adalah hal yang ingin dirasakan Hinata. Apa ia harus di non-aktifkan? Butuh waktu lama jika ia harus aktif lagi.

Handphone ungunya bergetar, hadiah dari sang tuan Katanya ia tidak mau susah payah mencarinya jika Hinata Hilang lagi.

"aku butuh bantuanmu datang ke kamarku segera" piip belum apa-apa tuannya sudah mematikan sambungan dari sana.

Hinata melangkah keluar dan pergi menemui Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

"tidak dikunci" asal suara dari dalam

Ceklek, Hinata masuk ke ruangan yang tidak diterangi lampu hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus kegelapan kamar ini. Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu kaca menatap Bulan purnama.

"Sasuke apa yang bisa saya bantu"

"aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya

Sasuke melangkah ke kasur dan duduk di tepinya. "kemarilah" perintahnya menepuk kesebelah yang masih kosong. Hinata menuruti kemauan tuannya.

Ketika ia duduk, Sasuke merebahkan diri, menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantalnya. Hinata kaget bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Dulu ketika aku tidak bisa tidur aku selalu mencari ibu dan ia menyuruhku tidur di pangkuannya sama seperti yang aku lakukan" Sasuke mulai cerita"setelah itu ia mengusap rambutku pelan" sekarang Hinata tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu tujuanku membuatmu untuk apa. Ibuku adalah orang yang tidak tergantikan dihatiku, aku takkan bisa membuatnya sama percis, ia orang yang sangat ku hormati. Aku paham maksud dari hatiku membuatmu, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku"

.

.

.

"Kakak kenapa kau membiarkan kak Hinata bersama orang jahat itu?, lalu kenapa kak Hinata itu disebut JINKO, apa itu artinya?" Tanya Konohamaru

"ah itu…tenang saja aku akan mencarinya lagi dan aku pastikan kalau kak Hinata baik-baik saja. Tapi ingat ya Konohamaru jangan ceritakan ini ke ayah ya" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingking ke hadapan Konohamaru

"Aku janji asal aku bisa bertemu kak Hinata lagi" Konohamaru juga membalas dan menyilangkan jarri kelingkingnya.

"ya aku berjanji" ucap Naruto

..

Berasambung...

**Hontou gomnenasai... telat update... terimakasih banyak yang udah mau sempetin baca.. chapter 3 ini sebenarnya sudah selesai 1 bulan yang lalu Cuma belum sempet loging dong.. karena baru masuk ajaran baru yang kebetulan saya baru masuk kelas x, jadi harus siap2 ada MOS dsb**

**Balasan riview**

**kalau kurang panjang lagi bilang ya ^^  
**

**UL-chan**** : ** tentu... , Sasuke hanya butuh teman untuk sandarannya selain seorang ibu. Katika memimpikan Hinata ia penasaran bagaimana kalau ia buat replikanya jadi gak Cuma dunia mimpi saja tapi dunia nyata juga ^^

**nona fergie**** : **siap... makasih buat sarannya senpai ^^

**sasuhina-caem**: konfliknya banyak

**Mamok****a, ****RK-Hime**** : **maaf ya baru update

**Suzu Aizawa****, ****Moku-Chan**** : makasih atas sarannya**

Mohon maaf jika banyak terjadi kesalahan dalam cerita ini Selebihnya tolong di review ^^


End file.
